The Rioun's Night (XXX)
by SithLordSoul
Summary: An XXX story relating to my two characters Sith Lord Zhou'Yun & his wife Cersis. In their own biographies it mentions this event vaguely. Upon wanting to expand it into the actual story of how their daughter came to be I figured why not create the story of how their daughter - Dessaria came to be.


**The Rioun's Night**

(Note: This is going to be an M-rated story as opposed to the others I have written. One of my friends requested I make the official story of Zhou'yun's and his wife - Cersis' night after the tragic Republic loss of Naboo to Zhou'yun. The leading characters in this story are my own personal Forum Role-playing characters created several years ago and have grown over the time through various role-plays.)

**Cersis - The Blue Ghost, a famed female Twi'lek bounty hunter was checking her blaster's energy level as Soul, her Sith Lord husband who led the attack on the Republic controlled planet of Naboo which now was under Imperial control.  
"Your blasters are fine my dear. You can check them once we are back at my house." Soul said softly, laying a hand on Cersis' left cheek and looked deeply into her purple amethyst eyes.  
"I'd rather be ready in case we aren't out of the fire yet my husband," she replied softly. Soul cracked a smile at his wife's response. She was clever as always with words. The battle was in its final moments as the Republic's last ditch effort to route Soul ended in a massive failure. The Republic's elite forces came in on the right flank to the landing area of Soul's forces and found themselves boxed in by the Black Battalion almost instantly.**

**The Black Battalion was an elite group of soldiers who bled loyalty for Soul only. They brought the counterattack to a grinding halt almost in a heartbeat and the tide of the battle swayed to Soul's favor on all fronts as the Republic's last hope to hold Naboo ended before it even began.**

"My lord!" rang out from behind Soul, and it was none other than Colonel Lothar Rextorian Audinton – the leader of Soul's elite Black Battalion and childhood friend of Soul. "The Republic commander has contacted us…he is ordering all troops to surrender. Your orders?" Colonel Rex finished.

"**All surrendering troops will be given quarter and treated fairly. I want no mistreatment. We aren't going to kill or abuse those who had the courage to swallow their pride and acknowledge defeat." Soul said sternly – he commanded respect, as he was one of the few Sith in the Empire who had a temperate nature about him. "We will retire to my quarters on **_**Silver Distant**_** Cersis." Soul whispered softly to Cersis as he turned back around as Rex left to follow his orders.**

"I'll feel better once I get a refreshing shower. Going from a bounty to a straight out war isn't exactly easy for me, my dear. Especially now that I may be hunted by potential clients for being married to you." Cersis laughed softly as she came to a stand – her blasters being slide in one fluid motion to their holsters. "Zhou'yun." She purred softly.  
Soul could only smile as she said his name; the way her voice sounded, the way it came off her lips just made him love her ever more; even if he preferred the name his mother gave him which was Soul. 

**Although he held the rank of Darth within the Sith hierarchy, he did not tolerate the title and saw it as disgraceful to who he was. Few made that mistake only once of acknowledging him by his Darth title. Soul looked around at the dark sky; the black color seemed to bleed red as fires around in the distance blended perfectly with the dark view overheard. It was around mid-night as the battle became settled. Soul felt a rise of his pride as the shining outline of his flag ship could be seen from the ground. His fleet overwhelmed what orbital defense the Republic mustered and brushed away their ground garrison in a relatively quick manner.**

'**Such quick succession of operations.' ran through Soul's mind and he nodded as he checked his chrono-watch. He needed the shuttle to **_**Silver Distant**_** down here now. "Lieutenant, have my personal shuttle meet us at the landing port in Theed. Cersis & I are coming back to **_**Silver Distant**_** to retire for the night." said Soul; his voice, crisp, stern yet respectful as he gave the order.  
"Very well, my lord. The pilot is departing the hanger right now. He shall be down there within the minute." Responded the Lt.**

"**Lieutenant, your tactics were right on the mark. I'm glad your strategy worked. You keep showing me time & time again, you are a capable commander." Soul said softly as he stared deeply into Cersis purple eyes, he was lost in them that he hadn't heard the Lt's response or noticed the shuttle land until Cersis kissed him.  
Soul returned the kiss, while laying a hand across his wife's waist and pulling her body against his; she complied and went submissive to his pull. She could feel his heart beat through Soul's armor. As the kiss ended she rested her head on Soul's chest.  
"Let's head to our quarters my dear wife." Soul said, in one fluid motion he scooped up Cersis and carried her threshold into the shuttle.**

She couldn't help but smile and close her eyes and rest her head against his chest as she was carried by her husband in such a romantic gesture. He set her down as the shuttle doors closed though and he shed his black robe with his family's sigil on the back revealing shining, silver-colored, dura-steel armor.

He removed his breast-plate and leg guards slowly. Cersis eying him as he did so but he paid her no attention. Although he knew she was watching. He paused and closed his eyes and took a slow, long deep breath. Focusing on the force he pushed Cersis against the wall softly and rotated her breasts once then laughed as she moaned at his actions. Turning to face her, one could easily see the shiny black tunic he wore, tied at the waste and dusty tunic legs below.

"My dear wife." Soul said softly and he approached Cersis, hands going to her waist and they rested there. Cersis however used her hands to guide his hands to her ass. Soul then proceeded to kiss her, passionately. The citrusy taste of her lips was always enjoyable. He slide his tongue across the tip of hers then broke the kiss. He stared into her eyes then squeezed her ass and she gasped slightly. Suddenly a loud metallic thud sounded around them and it was evident where they were – _**Silver Distant**_**.**

Soul picked Cersis back up as the ramp opened up and he decended the ramp to find the Lieutenant waiting for him. The white Imperial suit most of his men wore was tight upon her body easily showing off her dancer like body, her tight ass and great 34C breasts.

"My lord," She spoke as she bowed, "I thank you once again for your commendation. It means a lot coming from you sir." She finished with a salute, her right arm slamming across her chest in a checkmark shape.

"Carry on Lieutenant. Me and Cersis are NOT to be disturbed unless it is an extreme emergency…am I clear?" He said sternly and the Lt. nodded.

Cersis had her face buried in Soul's chest, his tunic soft and warm from his body heat. His heart a steady, strong thump. Cersis nuzzled her face in harder on Soul's chest. Soul could tell Cersis enjoyed being carried by him. The simple fact of how submissive she was showed it.

Soul approached the lift, his wife in his arms seemingly asleep although Soul knew better. Several armed troopers who were posted as guards nodded to their lord as he stepped onto the lift and pressed Living Quarters – Officers button with his elbow.

The lift opened up to an elaborate Naboo themed hallway with family sigils and portraits of those in that family and on a Naboo Arch was the Lt and her family. Soul's which included his wife and then Rex's. All were natives of Naboo…and all were childhood friends of Soul. He approached the middle door past the arch which had his family sigil on it and it opened up at his approach; he was glad he had the door attuned to his force signature. As the door closed behind him, he spoke loudly and sternly, "Lock Level Three."

An electronic female voice responded – "Lock Level confirmed."

**Soul laid Cersis on the bed and she eyed her husband and laid a hand on the zipper to her blast suit and began to slowly unzip it. As the zipper went lower it revealed more of her ocean blue skin and it came to a stop at her waist line. Soul smiled and he pulled the knot at his waist off and the tunic slide open, showing off his toned upper body which had very little scars despite him being on the front lines so often. He slide his tunic off and let it lay where it fell and he slide on the bed; his hands went around Cersis' waist and it pulled her suit open. **

**He began to lick her neck, his tongue going in semi-circles. He worked his way down to her chest and to her left breast. He slowly circled the nipple and sucked on it softly. Cersis moaned as he worked. His right hand began to rotate, and kneed her right breast; Soul leaned up and kissed Cersis' lips softly while pulling her suit off baring her beautiful, flawless blue legs. Her singer like voice still moaning in pleasure. Soul ran his tongue from her waist to her two lips and down her slit slowly then back up quickly. Her moans soared higher and her back arched slightly. **

**His left hand slide down there and one finger slowly went inside. Her back arched further and she moaned loudly, her breathing became deeper. His finger came out and went back inside as deep as it could, and he wiggled it as it reached its depth. Cersis moaned even harder and the more she moaned – the more Soul wanted her body in his arms…to be deep inside her. Soul pushed his tongue into pussy deeply all of a sudden and he savored the sweet taste of his wife and he his member became solid as she screamed in ecstasy. He twirled & twisted his tongue as he slowly withdrew it from her and she whimpered softly as he did.**

"I want you now Cersis." Soul said…more animal-like and laced with lust. Soul removed his dusty pants and laid on the bed of their chamber beside his wife; as he came down he pulled her on top of him. Cersis straddled Soul as he pulled her, her legs going on each side of him. She leaned up and using her right hand guided her husband's member into her slit slowly. She moaned softly as Soul grunted, the warmth from her was still amazing as ever. She was still tight as she was the first time they did this on their honeymoon.

Soul's hands made their way to her waist and started a steady, slow pace. He thrusted her every second, and he would go deeper with every thrust inside her. 

"**Oh, yes Soul! Give it to me! Harder!" Cersis moaned softly, her hands on his chest. Soul began to go even faster and harder.**

Soul could tell Cersis was matching his thrusting and it felt amazing.

**Cersis felt her husband's member inside her all the way and there was no word to describe the bliss she felt as she rode him, alone in their She loved making love to her husband and this was their second time to do so.**

Soul's breath became shallow as he pumped Cersis even faster in her blue pussy. "Oh kriff you are tight my wife!" he moaned softly & Cersis leaned her head back and moaned loudly as a reply,  
"Ooh, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh by the stars you're amazing my dear husband – fuck me harder!" she said in between moans.

Soul finally pumped his darling wife as hard & fast as he could and he could feel his climax start to build now.

Cersis' eyes closed as Soul turned up the pace – her climax began to build quickly now and she dug her nails into his chest, and curled her toes so tight it made her feet numb. Her lekku even began to twitch from the intense, blinding pleasure she felt.

Her eyes went fully wide and she screamed as she released her climax, cumming all over her husband's dick; "Oh kriff! Yes! Oh Soul!" she screamed in a lusty, sweet voice. She fell on top of him after the sound left her lungs.

Soul leaned his head back as he cummed inside his wife, his climax being released felt amazing as he filled his wife's pussy with his seed. "Oh Cersis! Kriff yes!" Soul kept his eyes closed as Cersis fell on him, she smelled of sweat and lust but then again so did he and he loved it. He loved this, being here inside his beautiful wife, making love after one hell of a victory.


End file.
